Fallen Angel
by Not A Cool Japanese Name
Summary: "I'm gonna be gone one day. I will. I'm gonna die. I'll become obscure. No one will listen to me. There will be someone out there, who can sing better than me. Heck, even now, I'm in the shadow of other people. I'm nobody, Len, I'm nothing, no one will care if I go away, no one will notice…" Sometimes, you have to realize that there are people who could never forget you.


**Author's Note/Random Nonsense** : This is my first ever fanfiction. I am dabbling with ideas of how to introduce angst and deep emotion for another story I'm writing (Which ISN'T a fanfiction) so I decided to pour some writing into the Vocaloid fandom, for which I have the utmost respect.

Agh, screw formalities. OMAHGAWD RIN AND LEN ARE SO FREAKING CUTE NEXT TO EACH OTHER! ^^ TWINCEST IS WINCEST! HAHAAHAHHAAAHAAHAAAHAHHA~!

Hem hem. Glad I got that out of my system. What was I going to say next? Oh, yes. I am also a terrible, dumb, stupid American weeaboo, so if I end up accidentally insulting diehard fans of the Vocaloids for any reason at all, whatsoever, I am so sorry! T_T

Oh, and through a long series of meticulous research I have done (Reading Fanfiction on site), I have come to the conclusion that I must put something called… a… uh… a " _Disclaimer"_ here, along with some sort of pun about what I would do if I _did_ own the Vocaloids. Only, I'm terrible with puns, so let that one slide, k? So, uh, Disclaimer! I don't own the Vocaloids. Don't sue me. Please. ^^

* * *

The sky was a wonderful teal blue today, complementing the natural green of the tree leaves and even the almost monotonous tone of the brick and cement of the city, although a dark cloud mass was looming in the far distance. Len didn't pay it any particular heed; the swirling Storm Clouds couldn't possibly overtake this beautiful day any time soon.

Soon, the staircase led Len to the rooftop of the building, where he and the others loved to hang out on nice days like this. Strangely enough, there didn't seem to be anyone else enjoying the view from the rooftop. Len shrugged, and got ready to skip back down the stairs, perhaps to look for Miku or Kaito.

However, a flash at the corner of his eye caught his attention. There was a short solitary figure sitting on the rooftop railing, staring down at a device in her hands like a statue. If it weren't for the subtle movements of her blonde hair and the breaths she took, Len doubt he could have distinguished her from one, in fact.

"Hey! Rin!" Len shouted, running over to her. Rin looked up from her phone, and made a light smile. A bit different from her usual tomboyish and headstrong gusto, but, eh.

"Hey, Len! Why are you up here?" Rin asked.

"The sun, of course!" Len replied.

"The sun is nice, isn't it?" Rin said. Len furrowed his eyebrows. This was weird; Rin was acting very… calm today. Like, Len expected a more snappy answer. 'Oh, like you don't get enough sun,' perhaps, or, 'No heed to the weather, huh?' would have been more appropriate.

"You feeling OK, Rin?" he probed. Len noticed that her eyes remained glued to her phone, as if she were reading something, and he was just a distraction in the background. _Well_. Len was going to change _that_.

"Yeah, I'm fi – HEY!" Len snatched the phone away with a quick swoop, dislodging her from her mind control.

"What Fanfictions are you reading this time, Rin? Oh, oh, is it a Yuri again? Spicy taboo romance? Or perhaps is it a story about one of us going crazy Yandere and murdering Miku?" Len asked cheerfully, giggling like a madman. "Ah, those are my faaaavorite ones!"

"Nononononono, it's not that, you _ba_ – waaaaah!" she cried. Suddenly, she was teetering over the edge of the railing dangerously.

"Rin, watch out!" Len yelled. Quickly, Len grabbed Rin by the arm and pulled her to safety. For a brief moment, he felt like a true white knight in shining armor.

" _Bakaaaaaaa~!_ " Rin yelled, kicking the poor boy in the face. "Why did you do that? I didn't need your help! It's not like falling down would have _killed me!_ "

"OWW!" Len yelled. "Yeah, you're very welcome! I can just feel that praise!"

"Oh, shush, you," Rin replied. She promptly picked up the phone which had dropped to the floor in all of the commotion, sat back on the railing, and continued to read.

Len scowled. The pain in the back of his head was seething. "I swear, every time you hit me, it's in the exact same place. Every time."

Rin stayed quiet. Still rubbing his forehead, Len sat on the railing next to Rin to peek at her phone. She was, indeed, reading some sort of Fanfiction; Len recognized the URL. A little time passed, and Len read along. It took a few minutes before Len realized exactly what Rin was reading. He blushed.

"… T-This is a story shipping me and you again, isn't it?" he asked.

Rin giggled mischievously. "Actually, you're right. It's a _lemon._ "

" _L-Lemon?!_ " Len repeated, in shock. " _Lemon?!_ Like, the erotic story _Lemon_ , the kind of thing that hides in the back of the room next to all of the mushy, innocent Fanfiction? W-w-w-wwhy?!"

Len hadn't realized till then, but Rin was laughing. Hard.

"It's not actually a _Lemon_ , you stupid. It's just a cute story."

"Ohh…" Len replied, in relief.

"…Also, you are a psycho Yandere and you end up killing Kaito out of jealousy, and Miku to keep her quiet." She finished.

I glared. She stared back, innocently, before breaking into a fit of giggles.

"What kind of crazy imaginations do these writers have?" Len asked Rin, pouting.

But Rin wasn't laughing anymore. She was captivated by the screen again, something which annoyed Len greatly. Ever since she had found out that people on the Internet wrote stories about her and the other Vocaloids on the website called , she was hooked, Len understood that. But today felt… different. Rin wasn't staring at the words on her phone in some sort of cute excitement, neither was she twisting her face in horror (Probably from reading the excruciatingly acute details of some gore fiction.). No; she was just… smiling. Not even; it was like she was forcing a smile.

A great time passed before words broke again. Silence was one thing that Len and Rin hardly ever shared together. It felt awkward to Len. The stormclouds grew closer; a faint rumbling droned in the distance.

"This is actually a sad story, you know," Rin finally spoke.

"Really? How so?" Len asked.

"Not actually the story, but the story behind the story, you know?" she said.

"…I'm not following you," Len responded.

"I mean… there's an author here, who wrote a lot of stories about you and me. Very cute, fluffy stories, which I guess alluded to snippets of her own life. They were short and sweet, the grammar wasn't all that great, but that was fine, and she had so many girlish comments inserted between the text. Like, little text faces and notes about her life and repeated letters. She once described me as being… extremely rapeable."

"Oh, I believe her there," Len joked. Rin pouted and smacked the boy across the face again, but with a little less gusto this time. Then, she continued.

"Then… She sort of began to change. Her writing became more professional, more formulaic. A-and…" Rin's hands started to tremble. Len widened his eyes in surprise. Rin never got this emotional over anything like this. Len grabbed his sister's arm, and motioned for her to continue.

"R-right, so her pen, it became sturdier, a-and the best things she ever made were when she was in that state! Just a touch of girlish cuteness, made each story she wrote about you and me so memorable and genuine…"

"What happened next?" Len asked. He was not even sure if he wanted to know; Rin's entire stature was trembling now.

"It's like… This author… she started to fade away. There was this one story where she wrote on the top, that she had had writer's block for months before sudden inspiration had struck her. Then, there was more of a time gap. And more, and more Soon, each story was at least months apart…

"She said, near one of the last of her stories… 'I really miss writing.' Those were her words on the screen, in an author's note. Exactly as they were. Like some sort of admission of guilt. And t-then… A-And t-t-then…"

Tears swelled down her cheeks in some great maelstrom, and the storm which had loomed over their heads for a while now abruptly ripped open above them, rain sloshed around as Rin buried her face in Len's chest. He was taken aback at the sudden closeness, especially as rain drops destroyed the serenity of the rooftop scene. Rin hugged Len ever tightly.

"H-her last s-story… In her last story, it was… her last story she ever wrote was so monotone, and far away. Like, it wasn't funny or girlish anymore, it was serious and gray. Like, all the cuteness was gone, it was like the soul of that writer was in a different place now…"

Rin was crying ferociously, now, hugging Len vehemently. "I… I just want to… to find that author, wherever, whoever she is, and hug her so bad, and then punch her, and then hug her again, and say something, anything, that could get her back… I loved her writing about you and me, it was kind of fluffy and uncomfortable at times, but it was so beautiful… but I…. but I…"

For a brief second, Rin ceased her tears, and looked up at Len. "D-do you think that t-this is somehow my fault?"

"What?" Len replied. "That's crazy! How would –"

"B-because, our existence, we created hope, we birthed creativity, in so many passionate people, animators, writers, artists…" Rin was speaking through sobs now. "B-but I see t-this pattern, with so m-m-many people these days, they just… fade away… They stop writing, or drawing, they stop being the person they used to be…"

"Rin…" Len spoke softly.

"And then… w-what happens when we're gone?" Rin asked.

"Rin…?!" Len repeated, this time with shock.

"When we're gone… Len, we may be Vocaloids, but we are just as…. F-fragile as normal people. W-we can die, if we try hard enough, or maybe by chance, with a virus. O-or we can be forgotten, and just shrivel away, and then all those people who drew us, and animated us, and gave us our character... they'd fade with us, too… I c-can't… I don't know w rr. . ."

"Rin?" Len said. The life seemed to have been sucked out of Rin's eyes. She let go of Len, at the top of the rooftop, at the railing. "Rin?!" Len repeated. She was falling, falling.

"RIN!"

* * *

Cold water splashed at Len's feet as he ran down the spiraling staircase. His breathing soon became ragged, and a bit of cloth was tearing from his not-waterproof attire, and the terrible rain was messing with the blonde streaks of his hair, but Len wasn't stopping. He couldn't afford to stop.

"Len! Where are you going?" a familiar teal twintailed girl's voice rang through an open door. Len skidded to a stop.

"Whe- haah – have you seen Rin?" Len asked Miku through heavy breaths of air.

"No, I haven't, but now's not the time, Len! The rain is dangerous to us in particular; too much water in the works doesn't do a Vocaloid too much good, you know?" Miku said, with a little giggle. Thunder crackled overhead.

"N-no… I – haaah – Rin, she f-fell, down…" Len was beginning to catch his breath. "She fell down from the rooftop! To the street!"

"What?" Miku asked in surprise.

"That's survivable, right?! A little rain never really harms us, but it'll be a little wet down there, and I don't know if she's still alive, but… Rin'll be OK down there, right?" Len sputtered.

"I-I don't know. Suffering an impact like that and _then_ being rained on by this crazy storm might cause some serious damage to – hey, Len! Wait! Come back!" Miku suddenly yelled as Len disappeared down the stairs.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, Rin, be okay, _please…_ " Len muttered. He had never been so frightened in his life. The marble staircase soon turned into moist cement as his feet hit the pavement after jumping an entire flight of stairs. In a crazed rush, Len yelled, screamed at someone, anyone, hoping for an answer.

"Rin! RIIIIN!"

The storm didn't respond.

 _Splash, splosh, splash, splosh._

Len was running through the streets of the city. There wasn't a single soul in sight; everyone was taking refuge from the rain. The storm had come so suddenly, so violently. What was he to do? Where was Rin? _Where –_

"Len…"

 _Where did she go?_

…

 _Oh my god._

Len turned a corner to see his twin sister huddled on the side of a dark alleyway. She let the rain slosh all around her with abandon. Her eyes were somewhere far, far away.

"RIN!" Len yelled, both in relief and horror. He ran to the slumped figure. "Rin! Are you OK? What happened? Why did you just… fall like that?! You scared me!"

"Oh, hi, Len. Nice weather, isn't it?" Rin said. Len was taken aback.

"Rin…?"

"…"

"Rin!" Len shrieked. He threw himself onto Rin, sobbing and shaking. The rain, cold, unrelenting, massaged their bodies as he drew Rin into a deep hug. "Rin! D-don't do that! Please, don't ever do that again! I don't… I don't…"

"Len… it's cold. Why is it so cold?" Rin's soft, trembling voice whispered over the roaring storm. "… I don't want to disappear, Len. I don't want to go away. I have made such a big impact on people, I have touched so many hearts… I don't want to fade away, ever."

"I don't want you to, either, Rin… come back, Rin, come back to me! Where are you?" Len pleaded with the lifeless body that was his sister.

"I'm gonna be gone one day. I will. I'm gonna die. I'll become obscure. No one will listen to me. There will be someone out there, who can sing better than me. Heck, even now, I'm in the shadow of other people. I'm nobody, Len, I'm nothing, no one will care if I go away, no one will notice…"

Suddenly, all of the sadness built up in Len exploded into one second of anger. He kicked Rin in the shin. "NO!"

Rin was startled, and, for the first time, looked at Len in the eye. Len withdrew from the hug, holding himself up from Rin.

"NO! I won't let that ever happen!"

"B-but I'm –"

"I don't CARE! I don't care if you ever become boring, or obsolete, or if no one listens to you sing anymore! You'll NEVER fade away! You'll always be in the hearts the people you touched with your voice!" Len screamed.

"B-but my voice… it's mechanical, and clipped… It's limited, I can't ever sing like LiSa o-or Hatsune, I'm so small, a-and…"

"Rin, listen to me! Please!" Len yelled. Rin stared up at Len, tears of hot anger boiling down his face and onto Rin's jacket. "You'll never be forgotten. Everyone stops singing, stops drawing, stops writing at some point in their lives. Sometimes, they pick up the pen and start again at some later date, sometimes, they don't. But the things they created, the things they built with their passion and inspiration will stay in the memory of all those who have seen it forever. You will stay forever, even if you die."

"Len…"

"You've made a huge mark on the world, bigger than you think. Why do you think that author wrote so much about you? She loved you as a character, she wanted to integrate you into her life, so she wrote and wrote and wrote, and gave you even more character!"

"But then she –"

"She left her mark, Rin. She did. Words are immortal. Memories are permanent. Rin…" Len was losing feeling to his arms and legs; the cold was unbearable. "Rin… If it's anything to help you, _I'll_ always remember you. If no one else will, I'll remember you. I could never forget you," Len spoke.

"Len…" Rin smiled bitterly, "You're just saying that. There's no way even you could remember for the rest of your life if I were to, say, die today."

Len shook his head. "No, I'd remember. I'd never forgive myself if I ever forget…"

For a second, Rin had a look of disbelief. She caught her twin's eye. "You'll… remember me?"

"Forever and ever," Len said, firmly.

"…Why?"

Len was suddenly blushing. He thought about saying something crazy, something incredibly stupid, something that was on his mind, but he couldn't possibly ever say aloud, let alone with Rin just below him…

"Because, I love you."

"…"

"…"

For a long time, the two were in silence. The painful rain soon turned into a comforting drizzle, as the sky finally drained of its contents. Shafts of white light appeared through thick clouds. Len's face was a deep crimson red. He was instantly regretting what he just said, and was about to spurt an apology, but then, Rin, slowly, curled her mouth into a bright smile.

"I… love you, too," Rin finally spoke. Len was aghast. "And, thank you, thank you… so, very much…!"

The rain was gone now, the storm was ended, and the sun was just then setting. In the middle of the city, where the heart of the storm was, two golden souls shared a surprise kiss.

* * *

 **Author's Note/More Random Nonsense:** Heheheheh. I feel bad for Miku; she basically only existed as a cameo here. Sorry, Hatsune Miku! I promise, if I ever write a Vocaloid story again, you'll be the MAIN character! Or something like that. Promise! ^^

The whole storm metaphor was a lit bit of a mess, I feel like I could have exploited that more. Also, I think I might have done a little better with that ending. Something more… powerful would have been awesome. Like, maybe if one of the twins had nearly died…? Actually, I had the idea to make this way more convoluted than it needed to be in order to introduce a deeper, more heart-wrenching story so that I might make the ending more memorable, but I think that dragging this story any longer would have led to boring filler material. Actually, maybe the whole story was a bit too rushed… why am I putting this reflection here? Guh. I'm too lazy to delete this paragraph. Moving on.

In case it isn't obvious… let's face it, that title was cryptic. :L Hem, hem. The title of this work is based off of the Vocaloid song, _Electric Angel_. Part of my inspiration for the story actually originated from that song; it made me wonder what would happen if no one ever wanted to hear Rin or Len sing anymore. The other bit of inspiration actually came from real authors on Fanfiction – no one in particular, but it is always sad for me when someone just stops writing.

Alas, I must finally conclude this story. You (the reader) have no idea how long I spent thinking about that story before typing it. Like, a whole twenty minutes went into plot development! XD Well, if you don't count the hours I spent deleting entire pages of text that I didn't deem were good enough!

I don't like asking things of people, it makes me feel bad to impose, but, please, leave a review. I want to know how to make my writing better, and every bit of input (whether it's a well-worded constructive criticism or your typical "That's awesome!" or "U suck!") is appreciated!

See you next time!


End file.
